


Piece by Piece

by spageddie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Alcoholism, But Mostly fluffy, Children, M/M, Parent Death, Richie has a little sister in this fic named Jenny, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also Eddie isn't a little shit the whole time, but he has eddie who's been with him from the start, proposal, richies dad leaves when hes young and its hurt his life, slight angst, super sweet and loving too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddie/pseuds/spageddie
Summary: Richie's dad has never been there. Not when he was a kid, not when his mother died, and not when his sister was born. He's always had thought he was alone, but he had Eddie. Eddie had been there with him from the start. Then his father shows up one day years later, and Richie finds this the perfect time to show how he really felt towards his dad, along with expressing his love for his boyfriend, and his little sister.





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson to really make this fic better! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NBQxG-AHZU

_"    But_ _piece by piece he collected me_    
_Up off the ground but you abandoned things_    
_And piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me_    
_At six years old and you know_    
_He never walks away_    
_He never asks for money_    
_He takes care of me_    
_He loves me"_

Eddie was always patient. 

He may be short and feisty, he may have the language that would make a sailor blush, but inside Eddie was patient. 

Eddie was kind, understanding and patient. He never complained when Richie would come up to his front door, covered in bruises and mud, snort and tears running down his face. He would just bring him inside and hold him tightly. Eddie would make him a hot drink and wrap him in a blanket, washing the blood away with a warm cloth and whispering how he didn't deserve anything that had happened to him. 

Eddie was the only one he trusted to know fully about his family. He had no choice really, they were too close for it to be a secret. Richie remembers calling Eddie that fateful day, his crying making his voice crackly and hoarse as he told him what happened. His father had left the house, leaving only a note saying he hoped Richie's mother would choke on her own vomit, and a lump sum of money. 

Eddie was there. He left in the middle of his history lesson and biked all the way over. Richie remembers with a soft smile that Eddie needed his asthma pump as soon as his feet touched the ground. The two of them cleaned the house and got rid of the empty liquor bottles silently, both not knowing what to do. Richie had never mourned for the loss of his father in his life, he wasn't in it enough for that. All he felt was worry. The money would only last so long until his mother had to get a job, and Richie knew deep inside she wouldn't. He'd have to. 

Eddie had gotten him his first job. He fixed his curly black hair and straightened his tie, wiping a smudge off his cheek before ushering him inside to the chemist. Eddie was already working there and had recommended him, the next day Richie got a call telling him he had the job. 

Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. 

Everything Richie had was thanks to Eddie. 

He kept Richie strong, he kept him on his feet. Even on the days where he wouldn't get out of bed, Eddie would push and shove to get him up. Even if it resulted in Richie saying some hasty things, Eddie was always there. He always knew when not to push, too. Some days when it was too bad, Eddie would just crawl into bed with him. 

It was no surprise to anyone when they officially started dating at the innocent age of seventeen. 

At eighteen, they moved out into a ratty little apartment. The two of them vowed to be finished with their parents, and spend their time in a rundown, one-bedroom apartment. To them, it was perfect. 

When was nineteen, he found out he was going to be a brother. 

His mother was on and off with Richie's father now. She was pregnant now, she was six months along when Richie finally found out. He spent that night yelling on the phone to his father, asking him where was he going to be in this child's life. Richie crawled into bed with Eddie's arms tight around him, crying into his lover's shoulder as his father's words echoed in his mind and heart. 

_"I don't want this kid, and I never wanted you either! Your mother and yourself can deal with this!"_

At twenty years old, Richie had to deal with his mother's death. She died giving birth to his little sister, bleeding out in the hospital moments after. Richie remembered the sorrow in Eddie's eyes as Richie cried into his shoulder. He didn't know what was going to happen.    
The doctor had come in an hour later. He asked where his sisters father was. 

"I wish I knew myself" Richie had snorted between tears. He remembers his heart stop when the doctor said his sister would then be sent for adoption if there were no parents, and Eddie had spoken up before he could say anything. 

"We'll take her"

At twenty-one, they finally won custody of his sister, Jennifer Ann Tozier, their father not showing even under court order. She was six months old when she was brought into Eddie and Richie's new home. Mike Hanson had sold his parents summer home to them, even offering to help with the bills until they could get themselves settled.   

Richie remembers Eddie and him never holding each other closer than they had that night. They both shed tears as they basked in their love and victory. They had beaten their parents, they were going to give little Jennifer a life where she could have two loving parents to go to. A life Richie was never able to have. 

Now Richie is twenty-two, sitting on the porch and watching as Eddie holds onto Jenny's chubby little hands as she starts taking clumsy steps. 

"There you go," Eddie crooned softly as she giggled, foots landing heavy on the floor, "You'll have your brother and I running after you in no time!" 

Richie smiled from where he sat. They had both agreed that they wouldn't raise Jennifer under the idea that Eddie and him were her parents, but her brother and brother-in-law. They wanted her to learn that you don't need parents to have a real family. 

"We have a real fucking pro on our hands, Eds!" Richie announced with a proud grin. He stood up and bounced over to where Jennifer was, causing her to erupt into laughter, "Isn't that right little sis? Just like your big brother! Fantastic at everything!"

"If her first words are swears, I swear to god I will staple your mouth shut for the rest of your life!" Eddie grumbled, quickly holding onto Jennifer's hands a little tighter as she stumbled. 

Richie couldn't help but snicker and roll his eyes, "You tell me off for swearing, yet here you are offering a good time!" 

The laughter that came from Eddie still caused Richie's cheeks to burn, no matter how long they had been together, Eddie's laugh was always a weakness for him. He pushed his glasses up the bride of his nose bashfully before crouching down to scoop Jennifer into arms. 

Her hazel eyes glittered as she looked up to Richie, her chubby little face holding a huge smile as she patted her brothers face. Richie pressed a loud kiss to the top of her head, upon the same mess of black curls that Richie inherited from their mother. 

"Come on, lets head inside. It looks like it might start raining, plus it's your turn to make dinner!" Eddie snickered, linking his arm with Richie's free one. They both laughed as Jennifer stuck out her tongue. 

It was four months later, and it was Jennifer's second birthday. She had her black hair tied up into two little pigtails and wore a shirt with a shark on it and a purple skirt, and everyone adored her. Especially Bill, who Richie couldn't help but snicker when he saw Bill whisper things to Stan who would blush bright red. It wasn't a secret that Bill wanted kids one day. 

Richie had some of his aunties and uncles over as well, the ones that still wanted to keep in touch. Eddie even brought some of his family, and the both of them invited their friends from work. It turned out to be a pretty big gathering, and everyone was having fun. Laughing and dancing and partying with little Jenny. 

Richie though, Richie was nervous. He felt the satin box heavy in his jacket pocket, the weightless item feeling like a brick. Bev was close by him, squeezing his hand every time his foot would start tapping furiously at the floor. For the past two years he had wanted to marry Eddie. In the last four, he finally saved enough to get a small silver band, a small white diamond embedded in the center. He had also written a song to sing. Mostly for Eddie, but for Ella too. It was a cheesy love song, and he still wasn't completely sure about it, but he was out of time. 

What he didn't expect though, was to hear loud knocks coming from the front door. Everyone they invited had showed up, no one else was supposed to come. His anxiety got to him as he walked over, wondering if any neighbors had complained about the noise. 

"Good evening, welcome to the-!

Richie's voice cut off as he looked at the man in front of him. Heavy bags hung under his dark brown eyes, grey hair swept back messily. He wore a black suit, a briefcase in the other. The man looked like he had just come here from work. 

He looked like Richie. 

"Gregory" Richie spoke curtly to him. His eyes burned with fury as his father coughed awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

Gregory shifted on his feet while trying to peek over Richie's shoulder, "Hello to you too, son. I'm here to see my-

"She is  _not_  your daughter, so don't even think of saying that!" Richie finally hissed, his knuckles going white as he held onto the door, "You leave before you even knew mom was pregnant, you do  _nothing_  for us, you weren't even at her funeral!" 

His father winced

"Richard, I was working. I'm sorry for your mother, but it was bound to happen with how she drank," Gregory tried to explain, but his voice wavered when he met Richie's eyes, "I... I should have been there."

If Richie could muster any more venom into his voice, he would have, "Yeah, you should have. Now give me one good reason to not kick you out and call the police."

Even Richie was surprised slightly at himself at the threat yet he held himself strong, he could do this. He wouldn't let his father intimidate him anymore. 

"… let me see her once, and I'll write a cheque out. Enough to put her into a good school. Please, Richard, then I'll leave you both alone." The man sighed, keeping hazel eyes locked onto Richie's. The same eyes as his little sister. 

As much as he wanted to throw his father out, the idea was promising. Eddie and Richie did stress about her education, and having his father pay for that would let them focus on saving for college. 

Richie grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose, just under his glasses, "Fine. Stay for as long as you want, but do not let her know you're her father. You'll just confuse her. She only knows me as her big brother, and Eddie as... I dunno what she thinks Eddie is. Eddie is my boyfriend as well, so if you have a problem with that, keep it to yourself."

With that Richie turned around and walked away, letting his father walk himself in. Richie walked straight to the lounge where he saw Eddie and one of his colleagues bitching about another one, snickering and whispering. 

Eddie smiled when he saw Richie come towards him, but that bright smile faltered when he saw the lifelessness in Richie's eyes. Their colleague seemed to notice the mood and excused himself to get a drink, leaving the two of them alone. 

"Rich, what's wrong?" Eddie murmured when Richie sat next to him, pulling him towards him so Richie could put his head on Eddie's shoulder. Richie sighed and nuzzled under his jaw, enjoying the comforting scent of his boyfriend. Like cake and dish soap. 

"My dad's here. He wants to meet Jennifer," Richie stated, feeling Eddie's shoulders tense up underneath his cheek. 

   
"…What did you say?" Eddie murmured, wrapping an arm around Richie's shoulder to hold onto him, grounding the both of them. 

"He said he'd pay for her schooling if I agreed, so I did," Richie sighed, closing his eyes tightly, "Eds did I fuck up?"

Eddie cooed and held Richie tighter, pressing a kiss to his curly hair, "No, you didn't fuck up. This is for Jenny's sake, you're an amazing big brother. Just don't be a trashmouth for now, okay?" 

Richie couldn't but snicker, leaning up from Eddie's shoulder to meet his boyfriend's warm brown eyes, "No promises there, babe. Now that the devils here, lets... lets cheek this place up a bit, yeah? I'm gonna grab my guitar, bring Jenny over with everyone else." 

Even though Eddie looked confused, he agreed and got up from his seat on the couch (not before kissing Richie quickly) and walked towards the garage where everyone was enjoying the music. 

Richie's heart was hammering in his chest as he retreated to their room to grab his childhood guitar, his best friend's scribbly signatures still littering the wooden box. It was his second favourite thing, Eddie and Jenny being tied for first. 

When Richie returned, he saw Jenny sitting in Eddie's lap, his father a couple spots away. Jenny clapped her hands together when she saw Richie, clapping even faster when she spotted the guitar. 

"Rich sing, Rich sing!" She squealed, Eddie hushing her slightly as everyone in the room laughed at her little outburst. Richie smiled and ruffled her hair before sitting down across from them, her eagerness and joy contagious. 

"Now," Richie coughed, tuning his guitar as he talked "There was another song I was going to sing, but something kinda showed up, so now I'm going to sing something a bit more...appropriate. This is for my Eddie, and someone else in this room who knows exactly who they are; and for my little sister." 

Eddie smiled at Richie encouragingly, mouthing the words  _'Go_ _trashmouth_ _'_  at him with a grin. Richie couldn't help grinning back if he even tried. 

Richie took a deep breath and pressed his fingers against the string, finally starting to sing,

_"_ _And all I remember is your back_    
_Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past_    
_I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you_    
_Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to,"_

Richie saw his father's dive to the ground, and Richie felt slightly proud. Now it was his father's time to listen to him. 

_"_ _But piece by piece he collected me_    
_Up off the ground where you abandoned things, yeah_    
_Piece by piece he filled the holes_    
_That you burned in me at six years old_    
_And you know,_    
_He never walks away_    
_He never asks for money,_    
_He takes care of me_    
_He loves me_    
_Piece by piece he restored my faith_ _"_

Richie's eyes moved from his fathers, to meet Eddie's tear brimmed eyes, 

   
_"_ _That a man can be kind and a father could... stay_ _..."_

Richie kept singing, his small little audience captivated by his words. Richie was pouring all his emotions into those words. He never dreamed he'd be able to sing this song with his father to hear them, he wrote this song months only after Jenny was born. 

Towards the songs last chorus, Richie stood up. Eyes followed him, and his heart pounded. His eyes met onto his fathers, his stare so vicious and cold that he knew his father wouldn't be able to look away. 

_"Piece by piece I fell far from the tree_    
_I will never leave her like you left me_    
_And she will never have to wonder her worth_    
_Because unlike you I'm going to put her first_    
_And you know,"_

Richie's eyes started to water as he saw his father's face completely crumble. Maybe now he would realise what he had done. 

This wasn't for him though. They broke eye contact, Richie's eyes now looking at Eddie. He looked at those red, puffy eyes. Tears streamed down his freckle dusted cheeks, teeth chewing on his bottom lip to contain himself. He looked at that chocolate brown hair, smooth with a slight wave in the locks. Sunshine made his hair glow like a halo around him, making him look somehow warmer than he already was. 

Richie felt his own tears fall behind his glasses now. He walked towards Eddie, Beverly swooping in to quickly take Jenny from his lap. Beverly and Richie had talked about this, she knew exactly what was about to happen. 

_"He'll never walk away,_    
_He'll never break her heart_    
_He'll take care of things,_    
_He'll love her_    
_And piece by piece he'll restore my faith_    
_That a man can be kind and a father should be... great"_

Richie choked on his last word as he dropped to one knee, putting his guitar on the floor as he took Eddie's shaking hands in his own. He squeezed them tight. 

He held onto his hands as tight as Eddie had held his through all those years. 

"Edward Kaspbrak," Richie started softly, sniffling when Eddie breathed a laugh at his full name, "Eds, Eddie Spaghetti, my little Spageddie, God knows what I'd be without you. You've been my best friend all my life, you've grown with me and support me through every little piece of shit that was thrown at us."

Richie had to take a breath as his voice started to break again when he heard a hiccupped sob coming from the man in front of him. 

"Even when we'd yell and fight with each other, every single time you wouldn't leave without kissing my forehead. When I was younger, I thought this was fucking stupid, but now I see why you did it. You wanted to show that I wouldn't leave, that you wouldn't run off like everyone else in my life."

Eddie's fingers ran through Richie's black curls, before lowering down to hold onto Richie's face so tenderly. His thumb brushed across his pale cheek to wipe the tears that fell past his thick glasses. 

"You helped me become the man I am today. We've been together through thick and thin, and now I know we won't ever be apart. We'll be a family, You, Jenny and I. So, Edward Spaghetti Kaspbrak, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with little ol' me?"

The room burst into claps and shrieks of excitement as Eddie wailed  _'Yes!'_  And tackled Richie onto the floor. They both laughed and held onto each other so tightly, their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. Neither of them would ever getting over kissing each other. Once their lips parted, Richie sat up and held Eddie in his lap, foreheads pressed together. 

"I love you so much, Eds" Richie murmured to him, kissing Eddie again softly. 

"I love you more, Rich," Eddie murmured, stroking his cheeks as he kissed him again, "And I'll be here every day to prove it to you." 

 

When the celebrating was over, Richie held Jennifer tight in his arms. She had her cheek pressed to his shoulder, drooling as she slept. He kissed her forehead as she lowered her into her bed, tucking her in right next to her stuffed teddy. Richie felt the cheque in his pocket, heavy like the ring was. It easily covered Jenny's schooling fees, plus a little extra. His father had written a small note. 

_"I'm sorry. I hope you and your_ _fiancée_ _are_ _happy together, son. Be well."_

He hadn't stayed long after the song. 

"Sleep well, little sis," Richie smiled as he flicked the light off with a smile. Closing the door quietly, he turned and saw Eddie waiting for him against the wall. His eyes gravitated towards the silver band on Eddie's finger. 

"And how is my lovely, oh so amazing and short fiancée?" Richie chuckled as Eddie walked towards him, the other man looping his arms around Richie's waist. Eddie just rolled his eyes, leaning into the hug as Richie held onto his hips lightly. 

"Tired and now annoyed that you called me short," Eddie huffed, taking Richie's larger hand in his. Richie's heart fluttered as their fingers entwined. Eddie wasn't annoyed for long when he saw Richie smile, looking up to meet those dark brown eyes, "So let's go to bed, fiancée. We have a busy few months ahead of us." 


End file.
